


Game Over

by Astery



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 5am angst, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Other, So Many Kids, Suicide, dadloid's trying his best okay, kaito is best dad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astery/pseuds/Astery
Summary: Family gatherings were always great for the vocaloids. There were those days when they all got together and spend some quality time together. Today was one of the times they decided to play video games. Just harmless fun, right?That's what Kaito thought at first. But it turns out fate has other plans.





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Credit time  
> I'd like to thank a good friend of mine in the vocaloid community for throwing ideas (and inspiration) at me to write this  
> Pretty sure they'll never see this but they're great, bless them

Gaming nights were the best.

It was a great chance for the vocaloids to get together and spend time with each other having fun. This one of those days. Kaito and the younger vocaloids were currently gathered in the living room, sitting on soft pillows on the floor, with controllers in their hands and snacks in front of them. Today was the day they chose to play one of the guys’ favourite game; one that included trying to eliminate other players.

Despite not being the one to play this videogames genre, Kaito turned out to be an exceptional player. With a good and easy-to-learn character, the bluenette’s continuous combos and killing sprees came as no surprise.

“Alright! We’ll play one last game and then we’ll have to stop to rest,” the dadloid said, letting go off the controller for a bit, after hours of holding it and stretched. After hearing a sequence okays he smiled, returning back to their previous activity.

_ Well, even if he wanted to play some more with them, he wouldn’t be able to after that. _

Like the majority of the previous rounds, Kaito started wiping out the rest of the vocaloids with relative ease. What he didn’t notice however, was the disappearance of each vocaloid he killed in-game. Each of his children faded away ever-so-quietly, tiny pieces of pixels disappearing into thin air. Like this, one by one, he killed -  _ actually _ killed - all of the younger vocaloids.

“Kaito!”

The last one left, Fukase, called out Kaito’s name upon noticing the younger blond - Oliver - that was previously sitting next to him slowly disappearing, a small sad smile tugging on his lips. He was unable to speak, the last thing he did before losing his last pieces was give the redhead a small wave, as if saying ‘goodbye’.

The bluenette however didn’t pay any attention, concentrated as he was. Once the game was done, Kaito’s eyes finally broke away from the screen. He let out a ‘woohoo’ and punched the air in triumph. His previously happy expression quickly morphed into one of disbelief. No one was here. Where had they all gone? They had to be pulling some kind of prank on him, right? He got up and walked around the mansion, looking for his kids.

“Oliver? Fukase? Gumi? Children?” he scanned the huge corridors and rooms in hopes of finding someone, “hey, this isn’t funny anymore. Please come out wherever you are.”

No one answered though. Kaito went back to the living room again. He sat there, wondering where all of them suddenly went off to. And then it hit him. While playing, someone shouted his name. It  _ was  _ his name after all, now that he thinks of it. That means that they were here...then where. Where are they. He has already gotten really worried.  

“What to do, what to do…” he mumbled to himself for a few moments, “Got it! Meiko and Gakupo! We live in the same house, after all, they’ll have to know something, right?”

“What? Gumi, Oliver, Fukase, Rinto…we’ve never had any kids here, Kaito. Like, never.”

“Never..?”

“No, never.”

It couldn’t be.  _ This  _ couldn’t be. They were real! He was literally playing with them a few hours ago! And yet no one seemed to remember them. Just...what was happening?

Kaito’s eyes suddenly widened. The game. And Fukase’s scream. It had to do something with that, didn’t it?

He didn’t feel well. Not at all. As the realisation dawned on him, it slowly became harder and harder to breathe properly, an invisible weight appearing on his chest.  _ They were gone. He had killed them. The people he loved more than his own life.  _ Kaito glanced at the empty cushions that were occupied some hours prior, noting the controllers that were now laying on the floor, before falling on his knees.

Kaito looked at the floor, desperately struggling to breathe. It was over. Everything was over. The people he lived for weren’t here anymore. And it was all his fault. Shaky arms went up, to cover his face. It wasn’t long before choked sobs started to escape him. He pulled his arms off his face for a bit to swiftly run his fingers through his disheveled locks, making them looks even messier. Though, his hair wasn’t the only thing that was in a bad condition. He was a mess in general.

The scene was heartbreaking; the bluenette sobbing on his knees, in the dimly-lit room, the only source of light being the television. It had a colourful picture showing Kaito’s selected character doing their victory pose with big red letters reading ‘you won’.

_ But did he really? _

He cried all night. He was out of strength to do any more at this point. His face was red and his eyes were puffy from crying, trails of tears visible on his cheeks. It was really early; the sun had barely risen. Kaito got out on the balcony. He looked behind him, in the room, one last time before climbing on the railing.

“I’m sorry…” he muttered as he pushed himself off, a sad smile gracing his features.

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes this month's "angst on a whim" episode  
> Hope you enjoyed it and see you next time  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
